Descendants 2019: A new Island
by SailorNova1999
Summary: Ben just send 4 people from the Isle to Auradon. What will happen, will it be peace or tragic. Will they discover a new island outside of Auradon.
1. Descendants the next series

**Hey guys, wow, the last part of this series. Well this isn't a story just to let you know, it's a scene from the Isle where you meet, Harold son of Prince Hans, Gothina daughter of Mother Gothel, ursle sister of Uma, daughter of Ursula, and Fredrick son of Dr. Faciliar. Hope you enjoy this story, and please review what you think about the story. See you in the next series.**

In the Isle, Harold look at Auradon," I am so not happy to go to Auradon," he says. Ursle came to Harold," Hey, I can't wait to go to Auradon, I don't want to like my sister Uma, she is so greedy," she says. Harold rolled his eyes," Whatever," he says. Gothina look around," You know, maybe this could be my chance to bring Claudia the daughter of Claude Frollo," she says. Fredrick smack Gothina with his stick," The King only sends 4 people, not 5," he says. Gothina groaned, and Harold look to the audience," Do you think this the end of the story did you," he asked. Harold laugh.


	2. Chapter 1: A new life

**Yay, I am starting the next series. Last story was awesome as it came. I hope you like it, and if you haven't read my last story, please go back, and read it before you read this next series of it. King Ben send 4 people from the Isle to Auradon. Will they last or not? Enjoy this story Descendants: a new island.**

Everyone just finish celebrating Mal's Coronation. Everyone went back home, and Queen Mal just got her own room right next to Ben's room. Mal sighed as she lie down," Oh how I love being Queen, Mom should be proud of me," she says.

A knock came on the door, and Ben came in," Hello my Queen Mal," he says. Mal laughs, and Ben sat right next to Mal, stroking her cheeks," Tomorrow is the day that we meet the new Isle Kids, I hope everything goes well," he says. Mal nods," To be honest, I have never met any of them," she says. Ben nods," I know, get some sleep, you're not getting any nightmares," he asked. She shook her head, and Ben smiled, and kiss her forehead," Goodnight Mal," he says. Mal pulled Ben, and they kiss for so long.

They remove their clothes, and they kissed, and got naked till they fall asleep.

Next morning, Ben stroke Mal's hair, and he smiled, and thought," She is pretty when she sleeps, I love her, and I don't anyone to take away my Mal since Maleficent turn her evil," he said in his mind.

Mal woke up, and she look at Ben," Morning," she says. Ben laughs," I see you're still sleepy Mal," he laughs. Mal laughs," I just woke up, it doesn't make a difference," she says. Ben scoffed," Said to the girl who I love," he says. Mal smiled, and she got up from bed.

Ben hug Mal," Today's the day," he says as he wrap his arms around Mal. Mal nods," Yeah, kind of nervous, but hey, it's like meeting you," he says. Ben laughs," I remember when I met you, I was with Audrey, and well things didn't go well with me, and her," he says. Mal stare at Ben," You didn't even like Audrey in the first place," she says. Ben laughs," True," he says. Mal laughs, and they got their things, and walk out of the room.

Inside the limousine, Harold, Ursle, Fredrick, and Gothina were sitting near each other. Harold watches as the Isle is getting smaller, and smaller," I can't believe we have to go to this Auradon, I want to go home man," he says. Ursle punch Harold," Stop complaining, things will go alright when we get there," she says. Harold sighed, and Gothina, and Fredrick were flirting with each other," Are you guys done flirting," Harold asked. Fredrick, and Gothina look at Harold with a glare," Are you done complaining," Fredrick asked. Gothina laughed.

The limousine stop in front of Auradon, and Harold turn to see the King, and then saw Mal his crush when he saw her when she turn evil," Even though she turn back to normal, she is so pretty," he says. Gothina look at Harold," Mal is taken, she is dating King Ben," she says. Harold laughs," That guy, he is no King, I could be a better one than him," he says.

They got out of the car, and they stand where Mal, and her friends stand when they met Audrey, and Ben. Harold stare at Fairy Godmother who came in front," Hello, my name is Fairy Godmother, headmistress, and your goodness 101 teacher," she says. Harold try to look for Mal, and Ursle bump Harold," Stop, you're so rude," she says. Fairy Godmother smiled, and she walk away from the new VKs.

Ben, and Mal came up to them, and they introduce themselves," Hello, my name is King Ben, and this is my girlfriend, Queen Mal," he says. Ursle, Fredrick, and Gothina waved, but Harold didn't want to wave. Ben shakes their hand," It's been a pleasure meeting you all, I hope we can make the best of it," he says. Harold rolled his eyes, and said in his thought," I rather Mal be with me, and I am way much better King than he is," he says.

Ben continue," Well let's uh have a tour around the school shall we, and then we will show you to your dorms," he says. Ben smiled, and Mal look at Ben, and they walk to the school. Ursle, Fredrick, and Gothina left Harold standing in the back," One day Ben, and things will change when I take over," he says.

Once they finish giving the tour, and showing them their dorms. Ben hold Mal," I got to talk with Ursle, and Gothina, you go on ahead, and head back to your dorm," he says. Mal nods, and Ben left Mal all alone.

Evie came to Mal," Hey Mal, I am so excited, I saw Gothina, and I can't wait to dress her up," she says. Mal laughs," Wow, you're always excited about everything," she says. Evie scoffed," Not always, well where you heading, I am heading to find Doug because we are creating our own business," she says. Mal laughs," I am just going to head to the quad area," she says. Evie nods, and left Mal to her own business.

Mal got to the quad area, and sat down on the bench, and took out her lunch, and saw strawberries that Ben made. She jump up, and down, and grab a strawberry, and she groaned in satisfaction," This is so good," she says.

Harold came to Mal," Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Harold son of Prince Hans," he says. Mal look at Harold, and shakes his hand," Mal, daughter of Maleficent," she says. Harold smiled, and he look at Mal," Mind if I sit with you till King Ben gets back," he asked. Mal nods, and he sat by Mal. He looks at her hand eagered to hold her hand," So uh, how do you like it in Auradon," Mal asked. Harold laughs," Oh I am just new here," he says. Mal nods, and Harold scratch his head," Hey um, I know you're taken, and all, but ever since I got here, and I saw you, you're beautiful," he says.

Mal got shocked," Is that a compliment," she asked. Harold sighed, and he sat close to Mal," Yeah, I mean I," he says.

Inside the dorms, Ben just finish talking to Ursle, and Gothina," Well enjoy your stay here," he says. Ben walk away until Ursle stop Ben," Um your majesty," she called. Ben turn around, and smiled," Call me Ben," he says. Ursle laugh," Um, Ben, can I talk to you about something," she asked. Ben nods, and he came to Ursle.

Ursle look around," You need to be careful around Harold, you know the son of Prince Hans, when we got here, he flirted with Mal, and I don't know that's it," she says. Ben gasped, and his face turn angry," Where is Harold," he growled. Ursle turn small," Um, I don't know, talk to Fredrick," she says. Ben sighed, and hold Ursle," Sorry, I don't want to lose my temper," he says. Ursle nods, and she close her dorm doors.

Ben came barging into Harold, and Fredrick's room, and Fredrick fell off the bed. Ben look at Fredrick," Ooh, sorry," he says. Fredrick groaned," It's...ok," he says. Ben help Fredrick up, and he look at Ben," Thanks, what do you need," he asked. Ben look at Fredrick," Do you know where Harold is," he asked. Fredrick groaned," Oh, the flirty Mal boy, ugh, he is in the quad area, man he is so weird," he says. Ben laughs," You don't like him," he asked. Fredrick shakes his head," No, he is such a flirt, he flirts with Mal when we got here, and ever since that I feel like I wanna punch him," he says. Ben laughs," Okay, I'll handle it, he is in the quad right," he asked. Fredrick nods, and Ben walk out.

Back in the quad area, Harold is finishing his sentence," I want to be with you Mal," he says. He holds her hand, and Mal groaned," I'm sorry, but I am already taken," she says. Mal scooted away from Harold, and he didn't take a no for an answer," I rather you be with me, than Ben because I am much more better, and I could even be more better," he says. He didn't want to tell Mal that he wants to be King. Mal whimpered even more, and scoot the farthest way from Harold.

Harold came more closer, and then Ben came," HEY," he yelled. Harold stare at Ben," Hi, I was just getting along with Mal here," he says. Ben growled, and he stand in front of Harold," Stay away from my Mal," he says. Harold growls, and walk away from Ben, and Mal.

Ben stare at Mal, and Mal look at the strawberries, and she ate one while she was whimpering. Ben sat by Mal rubbing her arms," Hey, it's ok, I'm here," he says. Mal put her head on Ben's shoulder, and she smiled. Ben smiled, and grab a strawberry, and feed Mal.


	3. Chapter 2: A Double Date

**Hey guys, sorry I might be having troubles updating stories because of College stuff, and all, so just wait I do. Oh, and I will not add Mal as Queen as I forgot that she got to get married, but for now enjoy this story, and favorite, follow me on fanfiction, or review doesn't matter.**

Harold just walk into his dorm, and Fredrick look at him," Dude, are you serious, you are flirting with Mal, Ben is with Mal, what the fuck do you think you're doing," Fredrick asked. Harold argued," I don't care, I will get Mal to be with me, and Ben can't stop me," he says. Fredrick sighed," I am warning you, why don't you go back to the Isle, all you care is Mal, not anyone else," he says. Harold growled," Why don't you, you little voodoo guy," he yelled. Fredrick look at Harold, and cross his arms," For your information, I am older than you, and you can't tell me what to do," he argued. Harold scoffed, and walk to his bed, and gave Fredrick a grin.

Ben came to Mal," Hey Mal, how's my little princess doing," he asked. Mal laughed," I am not a princess, I am just me," she says. Ben laughs," You're still with me," he says. She look at him," I know, and I am not born from royalty, just because my Mom lived in a castle doesn't mean she is queen," she says. He smiled, and kiss Mal," I know, can you do me a favor," he asked. Mal nods," Sure," she says. Ben sighed," Can you stay away from Harold, I have a bad feeling about him," he says. Mal sighs," Yeah, I totally will," she says. Ben smiled," Thank you," he says. Mal sighed, and hug Ben.

Evie, and Doug came to Ben, and Mal," Hey do you guys want to go on a double date together," Evie asked. Ben look at Evie, and Doug," Yeah sure, we will be there, where though," he asked. Doug look at Evie," At the enchanted lake, we will see you there," Doug says. Ben look at Mal, and nods," Sure, this will be fun, just us right, I hope Harold doesn't follow us," Ben says. Mal nods, and Evie jumped," Yep just the two of us, we will meet you there, bye Ben, bye Mal," she says.

Mal laughs, and Ben look at Mal," I'll see you tonight then," he says. Mal nods, and he walk away from Mal.

Without noticing, Harold is peeking from his locker, and watch Mal," I will follow you Ben, this is my chance to love Mal," he says. He close his lockers, and walk the other direction where Mal can't see him.

Ursle, and Gothina came to Mal," I am so happy that you, and Ben are going on a double date with Evie, and Doug, I am so thrilled," Ursle says. Gothina smiled," As a gift, we are letting you hang out with us tomorrow at the beach," she says. Mal smiled," That is so kind of you, you guys are way much better than Harold, he flirts too much," she says. Gothina laugh," I know right, I wish he could just suck it up, and find another girl," she says. Mal nods, and Ursle, and Gothina left Mal alone.

Harold came to Ursle, and Gothina's dorm, and he yelled," Are you serious right now, you're excited that Ben, and her are together, I think it's disgusting, Mal, and Ben," he says. Gothina scoffed," In case you're wondering, I think it's amazing, besides there are a lot of girls here, why can't you choose one of them," she asked. Harold scoffed," For your information, I don't want to date a girl in Auradon who is a goody two shoes, and gallop around their goodness, Mal used to live in the Isle, and I know she wasn't like that, she shouldn't be dating a good prince," he says. Gothina scowl," It doesn't matter, who cares that Mal is dating a good prince, she can date whoever she wants," she says. Harold sighed," I am going to the enchanted lake tonight," he says. Gothina gasped," What...you're following Mal, and Ben, isn't that stalking," she asked. He slammed the desk," I don't care, and you're not going to stop me," he says. Harold walk away from Gothina, and she sighed, and lie down.

Harold went back to his dorm, and grab his things. Good thing Fredrick isn't there, Harold grab his bag, and walk towards the quad area.

In Mal's, and Evie's dorm, Mal look at Evie," You got everything," Mal asked. Evie nods, and they both laugh, and walk out of the dorm, and lock the door.

They met up with Ben, and Doug, and they both walk to their motorscooter.

Mal behind Ben, and Evie behind Doug both drove to the enchanted lake. It was nighttime, and Mal, and Ben went to go to the long way, and Evie, and Doug go the other way around.

Mal hold Ben for support on the bridge," So how's King business," Mal asked. Ben laughed," Okay, I have a lot of work, but I can handle it," he says. Mal laughs," I can't believe today was a nightmare, Harold flirting with me this morning, I am kind of fed up with Harold," she says. Ben sighed," I just hope it won't happen again, I want to keep you safe," he says. Mal blushed," I know Ben," she says.

Ben kept walking, and then felt lighter as Mal lose gripped of him. Ben turn back, and saw Mal in tears. He came up to her, and hug Mal in his arms," I am sorry Mal, if it makes you feel better, why don't you go live with me in my dorm," he asked. She nods, and Ben hold Mal close to him.

Harold hid in the bushes that led to the enchanted lake, and he sighed," Ben, you're my rival, and I want to make sure that you leave," he says. Harold got out his binoculars, and his camera," This should be perfect for them," he says.

Mal, and Ben met up with Doug, and Evie, and sat on the chairs right next to the lake. Mal sighed," This place is beautiful, I love it," she says. Ben smiled," I know you do, and I remember our first date here," he says. Ben smiled, and they started feasting their desserts.

Without even noticing, Harold was spying on all of them, and look at Ben," Come on, leave, tell Mal that you forgot something, and tell Evie, and Doug to go the other way around, do something," he says.

Doug, and Evie look at Ben, and Mal," Hey, we are going to take a stroll around the forest," Evie says. Ben nods, and then kissed Mal," I am going to go ahead, and get the things from the motorscooter so we can sit on the ground," he says. Mal nods, and watches them leave Mal alone.

Harold close his camera," This could be my chance," he says. Harold left the equipment in the bushes, and he ran towards the enchanted lake.

Mal sat there, and wait for Ben, Evie, and Doug to come back. Mal sighed, and she walk down to the lake, and remove her clothes, and went inside the water. Mal sat on the shallow water, and sighed," I could get used to this," she says.

Harold came down, and stand behind Mal. Harold came down to the water, and Mal thought it was Ben," Back so soon," she asked. Mal turn around, and saw Harold standing right in front of her," You," she gasped. Harold didn't say anything, and he kissed Mal, and look at Mal," Stay away from Ben, I love you Mal," he says. Mal back away, and Harold came closer, and he kissed her, and they fell in the water.

Doug, and Evie just got back, and they saw Harold kissing Mal in the lake. Evie gasped," Harold stop, Mal can't swim yet," she gasped. Evie, and Doug ran after Harold, and try to force him off, but Harold push Evie, and Doug back, but they didn't get hurt.

Ben came back, and saw Harold in the water kissing his Mal. He watch Mal as she tried to push him off," MAL," he yelled. He ran, and put down the mat, and went to rescue Mal from Harold.

Harold saw Ben, and push Mal to the deep end, and Evie pushed Harold knocking him down unconscious. Ben remove his coat, and dive in after drowning Mal. Ben picked up Mal, and he put her on the ground, and Doug put the mat down for Mal to sit on it. Ben grabbed Harold, and left the enchanted lake.

Ben came to Auradon Prep, and Harold woke up, and Ben yelled," How dare you kiss my girlfriend, I am so frustrated with you, you're going to detention as soon as I tell Fairy Godmother about what happen," he yelled. Harold growled," I love Mal, and I am coming back to see her," he says. Ben push him back," No you're not," he says. Harold wanted to pick a fight with Ben until Fairy Godmother heard the commotion," What is going on you two," she asked. Ben stare at Fairy Godmother," Harold here just kissed Mal, and he is going to get it," he says. Fairy Godmother look at Ben, and Harold," Calm down you two, everyone is sleeping, now go Ben, and finish your date with Mal, and Doug, and Evie, I will take care of Harold here," she says. Ben bows," Thank you," he says. Fairy Godmother nods, and pulled Harold," Hey, ouch," he says. Ben smiled, and walk back to the enchanted lake.

 **Okay guys, I didn't add Mal to be queen here, so if you want, skip Chapter 17 on Descendants 2019. So have fun with reading it. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: VKs, and AKs hangout day

**Hey guys, so the plan is that I will be posting every day, Monday, and Wednesday in the evening, and Tuesday, and Thursday in the morning if I have time, usually I got to think. Friday any time from noon to evening or in the morning when I am done with everything. Last Chapter, Harold just spy on Ben, Mal, Evie, and Doug, what is going to happen now?**

The next morning, Mal woke up in Ben's dorm, and saw Ben gone. Mal sit up, and look around, and there is a note that says "Mal I will be gone for a little while, go ahead, and hang out, just stay away from Harold," Oh ok, so he is gone to another meeting with the King business, well whatever, I am going to go hang out with Ursle, and Gothina today anyway," she says. She look around, and took the paper, and wrote a note," Going to go hang out with Ursle, and Gothina today, text me, and I will tell you where I am," she wrote. Mal put it down on Ben's desk, and went out of the dorm.

Mal saw Ursle, and Gothina hanging out at the bench. Ursle saw Mal, and she waved," Hey Mal, come on over, we are talking about where to go," she yelled. Mal waved back, and she ran towards Ursle, and Gothina. Gothina left room for Mal, and they talk to her," We just had a thought if we could go to the beach today, and hang out," Ursle says. Gothina smiled, and Mal laughed," I would love to, but I don't know how to swim," she says. Ursle nods," We know, Evie told us, we are just going to swim in the shallow water," she says. Mal nods," Sure, I will go ahead, and get my swim suit, and go with you guys, can I bring a few friends," she asked. Gothina nod," Of course, it can't just be the three of us," she says. Mal nods, and ran back to the dorm.

She saw Jay, and Carlos," Hey Jay, Carlos over here," Mal yelled. Jay turn, and saw Mal," Hey Mal," he yelled. Carlos turn around, and Mal hug Jay, and Carlos," Do you guys want to come to the beach with me, Ursle, and Gothina," Mal asked. Carlos, and Jay nods," Sure, we will be there, we will ask Lonnie, and Jane," Carlos says. Mal nods, and then ran past Jay, and Carlos.

She came up to Evie, and Doug," Do you guys want to go to the beach with me, Ursle, and Gothina," Mal asked. Evie nods, and Doug smiled," I would totally hang out with you," she says.

Ursle came to Mal," Why don't we invite the whole school except for Harold, Fredrick wants to come for sure," Ursle says. Mal nods, and Gothina gave invitations to everyone.

Ben was still not done, he was still doing his work for Auradon. Ben sighed, and look out the window, and saw a bunch of people heading out to the beach. Ben knew that they were going to the beach as Mal text him," I'll be there in a bit," he says.

Harold is inside his dorm, and Fredrick was still in there, getting ready to go to the beach. Fredrick sighed," I am glad you're not invited," he says. Harold sighed," Well of course not, there are guards guarding every patrol, and I tried getting out to go with you to the town square to take my mind off of things, and then this guard stop me, and guide me back to my room, I wish I could just sneak in but no," he says. Fredrick smiles," That should be good for you so Ben won't kill you," he says. Harold look out the window," Whatever, I'll just be here," he says. Fredrick nods, and walk out the dorm," See you tonight, and don't do anything stupid, Fairy Godmother isn't here," his voice sounds mute when he got far away. Harold sighed," I don't know what I am going to do," he says.

Everyone got to the beach, and Mal put her towel next to Ursle, and Evie. Mal sighed," Wow, you chose Triton's sea, well it's much better to go in there than the Isle, it's so clean, and not even dangerous here," she says. Lonnie nods," Yeah, I am happy that Ursle, and Gothina chose this place," she says. Gothina bowed," You're welcome, I hope you enjoy here on the beach as this is our break," she says.

Jane look at Mal," Hey, is Ben coming," Jane asked. Mal nods," Yeah, he just need to finish a few things, and then he is heading here," she says. Doug was about to go to the water," I wonder what he will do with Harold, everyone's glad he is not coming, I heard he tried to get out, but the guard stop him, and guide him back to his dorm," he says. Mal, and Evie scoffed," Good for him, I don't really like him," Evie says. Mal nods," Yeah, gladly he didn't come," she says. Ursle look at Mal, Evie, Doug, Jane, and Lonnie," Come on, let's go, Carlos, and Jay are waiting for us at the water, and they are having most of the fun. Forget Harold, and let's go," Ursle says.

They started running to the water, and hang with Jay, and Carlos," What took you so long," Jay asked. Carlos laugh," Even Fairy Godmother is enjoying the sun, and Adam is jumping around the water," he says.

Adam laughed," I never had any fun for so many years, and now look at me," he yelled. Belle is sitting on her chair reading her book. Adam came running towards her," Belle, stop reading the book, and have fun," he says. Belle laughed," I'm already having fun," she says. Adam pull Belle in his arms, and went to the water," Oh Adam," she says.

Everyone is having fun, and Mal kept swimming," This is so much fun," she says. Evie smiled," I wish this day could never last," she says. Lonnie wrestle Jay to the water," I know right, I like play fighting with Jay," she says. Jay laughs," Well I go easy on you," he says. Lonnie put Jay underwater, and left. Jay came up to the surface, and laugh.

Mal laughs, and suddenly she felt a warm hug behind her, and he look behind her, and Ben smiled," What I miss," he asked. Mal hug Ben, and they enjoy together.

Mal notice that Ben brought a picnic basket, and she smiled. Ben look at her," You ready to eat lunch," he asked. Mal nods, and yell at everyone," Lunch is serve," he yelled. Everyone got out of the water, and grab their lunch.

Ben serve strawberries to Mal," You always love them, and can't resist it," he says. Mal nods, and kept eating it.

Back at Auradon Prep, Harold is eating lunch, and he sighed," I need to come up with something out, I am not even allowed to go out of Auradon Prep," he says. He bite on a bread, and thought of something," Maybe if they go somewhere, maybe I could shipwreck everyone else, and take Mal for myself, but I need to come up with a spell to double me," he says. He thought of going to the museum, and get the spell book, but he just wants to go get the wand, and double himself," I still need to figure it out, I can't even leave the school, but maybe I could go to the science lab, and make a spell," he says. He finish eating, and ran out of the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 4: Ben's Birthday

**How you guys doing, I will be having troubles to update this, I have six homework to do, so I will be updating some of the days that I finish. So in this chapter, It's Ben's 17th birthday, and it is time that everyone celebrates it. See what happens in this chapter between Harold, and Ben.**

Next morning, Mal was back in her dorm, and she look in her bag," Since today is Ben's birthday, I have a surprise for him, I hope he likes this," she says.

A knock came to the door, and Mal put Ben's present in the bag, and she open the door, and it wasn't Ben, it was Jay," Hey Mal, Jane wants you at the gym for Ben's party," he says. Mal look at Jay," Sure," Mal says. Mal walk out her dorm, and ran to the gym.

She got to the gym, and Jane is talking to the party planners. Mal ran towards her," Hey Jane, what do you need," she asked. Jane look at Mal," Hey Mal, I need your perspective on Ben's party as in we need to know if blue, and yellow is ok," she asked. Mal look around, and saw blue streamers, and yellow banners," I like the yellow banners, and the blue streamers, you think that you could add a crown to one of the walls, and add a rose as a light for the disco ball," she says. Jane gasped," That sounds like a good idea," she says. Mal smiled, and then look to the ground," And add a blue, and yellow stripe table two tables actually, one of them is for the food, and one of them is for the presents," she says. Jane nods, and Mal kept looking around," And the balloons, and confetti should be fine," she says. Jane nods," Ok, let's get working," she says.

Mal nods, and walk away from Jane," Let me know if you need any help," Mal says. Jane nods, and gasped," Oh yeah, Mal," she called. Mal turn, and look at Jane," What is it," she asked. Jane look at Mal," Can you go, and buy balloons, blue, and yellow ones, we ran out," she says. Mal nods," Sure, I was going to go out anyway," she says. Jane smiled," Thank you," she says. Mal nods, and walk out the gym.

Mal got to town, and came to Anna's Party shop, and she went inside. Anna squealed," Mal, oh it is so nice to see you Mal, what can I do for you," she asked. Mal smiled," I am looking for blue, and yellow balloons for Ben's birthday, and don't tell Snow White, or anyone," she says. Anna nods, and she guide Mal to the balloons aisle," Are you looking for anything in size," she asked. Mal shakes her head," I think the big ones will be a bit too big for you know the party, I think a decent size will be good," she says. Anna nods, and gave Mal two bags of balloons," Thank you, and do you have any streamers," she asked. Anna nods, and show streamers of different colors," Thank you, I got it from here," she says. Anna nods, and walk to her cashier register.

Mal got everything, and pay everything. As soon as she got out, Ben was standing, waiting for her," Hey Mal, what are you doing at the party shop," he asked. Mal gasped," Ben, oh uh, I was getting some errands for Jane," she says. Ben nods," Well are you heading back to Auradon," he says. Mal nods," Yeah," she says. Ben nods," Well, I'll meet you there, I got to head to a council meeting," he says. Mal nods, and she walk away from Ben.

Mal ran to the gym, and Jane was getting ready with the food, and the tables," I got everything you need," Mal says. Jane look at it," Thank you, and I need to get the presents to the other table soon," she says. Mal gasped," I can handle that for you," she says. Jane nods, and look at the guards," Come on, let's start blowing these balloons up," she says.

Mal came to her room, and grab her present, and Evie called Mal," Hey, where were you, I was looking for you," Evie says. Mal gasped," Oh, I am helping Jane with Ben's party," she says. Evie gasped," Oh my god, I forgot about his birthday present," she says. Mal laugh," What did you get for Ben," she asked. Evie look around," Uh, I have to go run errands with Carlos, he knew today is Ben's birthday, and I just heard him talk to Jay about it, and he is waiting for me out there," she says. Mal nods," You still got time, the sun isn't setting yet, go," she says. Evie nods, and run out her dorm.

Ursle, and Gothina already got gifts," I can't wait till Ben sees my present," Ursle says. Gothina smiled, and Ursle look at her," Where's your gift," she asked. Gothina smiled," Oh, I have it, but it's going to be big so I order it to deliver it here," she says. Ursle crossed her arms," What is it," she asked. Gothina squealed," A statue of him," she says. Ursle gasped, and smiled," Oh he is totally gonna like that," she says.

A knock came to their door, and Fredrick look at Ursle, and Gothina," I can't wait for tonight," Fredrick says. Ursle, and Gothina jump up, and down," Me too, I wonder about Harold, he hasn't been a good person," Ursle asked. Fredrick growled, and look to his left," He's coming, and he isn't bringing anything," he says. Gothina gasped," We should warn Mal," she says. Ursle nods, and they ran out of their dorm.

Mal was about to head back to the gym after getting all the presents, when Ursle, and Gothina yelled," Hey Mal," Gothina called. Mal turn, and saw Ursle, and Gothina," Hey, what is going on, I need you guys to put your presents on the table in the gym," she says. Ursle panted," Okay, but there is something you should know, Harold is coming to the party," she says. Mal sighed, and panted," Well I just got to endure it," she says. Gothina put her hand on Mal's shoulder," Don't worry, we will try to keep him away from you," she says. Mal smiled," Thank you," she says. Gothina, and Ursle nod, and Mal left them alone.

Mal got back to the gym, and called Jane," What are we going to do, we forgot about the cake, and the sun is setting, and the party is going to start soon," Mal asked. Jane look at Mal," Don't worry Mal, the Belle, and Adam got this," Jane says. Mal sighed," Thank god, I was stressing for a minute," she says. Jane nods," Well we will see you here soon," Jane says. Mal nods, and walk out the gym.

Ben came to Mal," Hey Mal, um, well what do you want to do tonight," Ben asked. Mal think," Oh wanna meet here for a minute," she asked. Ben nods, and walk away.

Ben kept walking, and sigh," I wonder what is up with Mal, she told me to meet her at the gym in a minute, and it's already nighttime," he says.

Mal look down," Ben isn't going to be happy when Harold is coming to the party," she says. Mal heard Jane," Hey Mal, we are almost done, hurry up, the party is going to start soon," Jane called. Mal gasped," Oh yeah, sorry Jane," she says.

Inside Harold, and Fredrick's dorm, Harold was getting dressed in blue, and yellow," I can't believe the invitation says for guys to wear blue, and yellow, and I still can't believe I have to go to Ben's birthday party," he says. Fredrick sighed," Stop complaining, and have fun," he says. Harold sighed," If Mal is there," he says. Fredrick gave Harold a grin," You still care about Mal still, why can't you just get over it," Fredrick asked. Harold didn't look at him," I am not going to get over it," he says. Fredrick was done," Well I'll meet you there Harold," he says. Harold nods, and spoke to himself in front of the mirror," I am totally not going to get over it, Mal is so beautiful," he says.

The party has started, and everyone is dancing. Fairy Godmother quiet down everyone," Thank you everyone for coming, today is a special day for Ben, he isn't here yet, Mal is outside waiting for him," she says. Chad smiled," I can't wait," he says. Belle, and Adam look at each other," Where is Ben," Belle asked. Adam shrugged," I don't know," he says.

Mal look around, and saw Ben," Hey Ben, you ready to go in," Mal asked. Ben nods," Why am I dressed up really formal today," he says. Mal squealed, and she hug him," Remember what today is right," she asked. Ben thought in his head," My birthday," he asked. Mal nods, and she open the gym doors, and Ben gasped, and everyone says happy birthday to Ben, and sang the song. Ben smiled," Oh so this is what you been up to," he asked. Mal nods, and he walk in.

Belle, and Adam hug Ben," Happy birthday son," Belle says. Ben hug back, and Fairy Godmother look at Ben," Why don't you come up to the stage, and say a speech," Sure," he says. Mal tried to stop Ben," Um Ben, before you go up there, there is something I want to tell you," Mal says. Ben hold Mal's hand," Can it wait till I finish my speech," he asked. Mal sighed, and watch Ben leave.

In the crowd, Harold smiled," This is my chance to love Mal," he whispered. Harold went past the crowd avoiding contact with anyone.

Ben stand in front of the crowd, and everyone is watching Ben up on stage. Ben sighed, and look at everyone. Ursle, Gothina, Evie, Jay, Jane, Lonnie, Carlos, and Doug are standing near Mal," Here goes," Lonnie squealed.

Ben sighed," Wow, I don't know what to say, this is an amazing evening for me," he says. Everyone smiled, and there were some laughter," I just want to say thank you for everyone. Especially Mal, and Jane who did this for me, I want to say that we should have a fun evening, and enjoy things in life, so-." he kept talking.

Mal is standing, and smiling to see his face bright. Ben kept talking, and suddenly Harold took Mal's hand, and walk through the crowd, and head back to his dorm.

Mal sat on his bed, and gasped," You, Harold stop being such a flirt, I love Ben," she says. Harold sighed, and took off his clothes, and head towards Mal, and remove her clothes forcefully. He kiss Mal brutally, and constantly having sex with Mal. Mal tried to break free, but Harold is so strong that she can't handle the force.

Back at the party, Ben just finish his speech, and Ursle, and Gothina came to Ben," Uh, do you know who else came to your party," Ursle asked. Ben laughed," I don't know, everyone is here that's what I know," he says. Gothina came to Ben," Ben, it's Harold, he is here," she says. Ben gasped," Where's Mal," he asked.

Carlos ran to Ben," Ben, Mal's isn't here," he says. Evie look at Ben," I just saw Harold pulling Mal away," Evie says. Fredrick put his hand on Ben's shoulder," He's back at his dorm, he also says that he won't ever get over Mal," he says. Ben ran, and look at everyone," I will be right back," he says. Everyone nods, and Ben ran out the dorm.

Mal is still having sex with Harold. Mal had tears in her eyes, and she couldn't bear the touch of his hand touching her breast. Harold kept kissing Mal, and ignore the party.

Then suddenly, Ben came barging in, and threw Harold to the back of the wall. Ben grabbed Mal, and she put her clothes on, and left the dorm," You still want to love my Mal," Ben asked. Harold growled," She doesn't love you now since we had sex," he says. Ben scowl," I can't believe you, you're still not getting over it, and I don't think I want to talk to you. Party is over for you, you're not coming," he says. Harold sighed," Fine, I don't want to come to your stupid party," he said.

Ben got out the dorm, and look around, and Mal isn't there. Ben sighed, and walk to back to his party.

Ben came to Jay," Hey, did Mal come back here," Ben asked. Jay shakes his head," No, I didn't see her," he says. Evie look at Ben in the distance, and she ran out the gym.

Mal went to her dorm, and lock the door, and cried on her bed.

Evie knock on the door, and put her head on the door," Mal, are you ok, let me in, I'm your best friend," she says. Mal yelled," Go away, I want to be alone right now," she says. Evie sighed," Come on, don't leave me hanging," she says. Mal yelled again," Leave me alone," she says again. Evie nods, and walk away.

Evie got back to the party, and came to Ben," Mal went back to her dorm, she's upset about it," Evie says. Ben gasped, and walk out the gym again. He look around," I'll open your guys present, parties over," he says. Fairy Godmother nod, and have everyone finish what they are doing.

Ben came to Mal's dorm, and knock softly," Hey Mal, it's me Ben, can I come in," he asked. Mal unlock the door, and Ben came in, and sighed. Ben sat by Mal, and hug her. Brushing off her tears, Ben sighed," I'm sorry, you were going to tell me, I was guilty," he says. Mal sniffles, and she had her present for Ben, and he open it to reveal a book, and he smiled," Thanks Mal," he says. Mal smiled, and she cried again. Ben hugs her, and saw her ring on her desk, and he grabs it, and put it back in Mal's hand," How about all of us in Auradon except for Harold that we go on a cruise," he asked. Mal nods, and Ben smiled," Come on, let's go back to my dorm," he says. Mal nods, and Ben holds Mal, and walks the same pace as her.


	6. Chapter 5: Cruise Plan

**Ooh I am so excited, this came into my mind from the story Can they survive on fanfiction that I read. I really love that story, and don't worry, whoever made that story I really love it, and plus I didn't copy the storyline like yours. Please review, and see what you think.**

Ben is sitting in the conference room with Mal, Belle, Adam, and Fairy Godmother, and all the other staffs who work in Auradon. Ben look at everyone," Hello, thank you all for coming here, I appreciate it," he says. Everyone smiles, and nods. Ben hold his hands together," Well, my Lady of the Court Mal, and I have decided that we should all go on a cruise, and have the best time of our life," he says. Mal smiled, and Ben look around," Well, I just thought of actually going out on seas because I think it is the best," he says.

Belle, and Adam smiled," I always wanted to go out on seas, it is always wonderful, so I think we will have a fun time," Belle says. Adam smiles, and laugh softly," So we should all vote, yes is a go, no is not a go, all in favor of going on a cruise," he asked. All the staff raise their hand, and Adam smiles," All oppose on not going on this cruise," he asked. No one raise their hands.

Ben smiled," Well that settles it then, we start giving out invitations to everyone in Auradon except for Harold because he has been naughty," he says. Fairy Godmother gasped," Do you want me to send him back to the Isle," she asked. Ben shakes his head," Not till we get home, I think I deserve a break," he says. Fairy Godmother nods," I understand, well when do we go on a cruise," she asked. Mal look at Ben," Two days in the morning," she says. Everyone nods, and Ben sighed," Well start doing last minute business, and tomorrow we do some packing," he says. Everyone nods, and went out of the conference room.

Mal sighed, and hug Ben," I hope I can make this trip worth while," she says. Ben nods," Yeah, come on, we got to go to class, and finish up so we won't be late," he says. Mal nods, and they left the conference room.

 **Sorry guys, this chapter is short because I have situations with homework, and going out with my Mom. So don't judge me, but please give a review which could make me happy. See you soon on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Packing Day

**Hey guys, it's me. This chapter will be longer than the last chapter. Things have been busy since I am back to school in college. So I will try to update stories.**

Inside Harold's dorm, Harold sighed," I made a double potion for me," he says. Fredrick came in, and pack everything," Wow, as soon as we get back from the cruise, Ben is going to send you back to the Isle," he says. Harold scoffed," I don't care," he says. Fredrick sighed," Why can't you be nice for a change," he says. Harold didn't say anything, and Fredrick grabbed his bags, and gave it to the guards.

In Mal's dorm, Mal got her things, and look around, and sighed," I can't believe that I have to grab Evie's luggage too," she says. Mal grabbed their luggage, and the guards took their bags," Hmm, I got everything," she says.

Evie came running to Mal," Did you give my luggage to the guards," Evie asked. Mal nods, and sighed," I got to go to Ben's dorm, I'll meet you in the cruise," she says. Evie nods, and Mal left Evie alone.

Doug came to Evie, and started going through Mal, and her dorm. They remove their clothes, and started having sex. Evie close the door, and lock it. They went on the bed," Finally, some free time," Doug says. Evie laughs.

At Ben's dorm, Ben just gave the guard his luggage, and he saw Mal walking through the hallways. Ben smiled, and pull Mal in his room. Ben kissed Mal," Hey, you got everything ready," he asked. Mal laughs," Yeah I did," she says. Ben smiles, and Mal sighed," I'm glad no one is going to bother me, and you, especially Harold," she says. Ben nods," We are all alone," he says. Ben kiss Mal on the neck, and they went on the bed, and they were about to have sex when Mrs. Potts came to Ben's dorm," Your Majesty, your Mom, and Dad wants to see you," she says. Ben sighed," Great, Mal we will finish this later," he says. Mal nods, and Ben grab his coat, and walk Mal out of his room. Ben say goodbye.

Mal walk to the field area, and Jay, Carlos, and Chad are hanging out on the benches," Hey Jay, Carlos, Chad, how was tourney," Mal called. Jay smiled," Going good," he says. Carlos nods, and watch Jane as the captain of the cheer team," It's going pretty good," he says. Jane saw Carlos, and waved. Carlos waved back, and Chad bump Carlos," Eyyy, Carlos, why don't you go up there, and say hi," he asked. Carlos push Chad," It's not like last time when I ask her to the cotillion," Carlos says. Chad nods," True," he says. Mal laughs," Hey, Jay, have you seen Lonnie anywhere," she asked. Jay nods, and points," Yeah, she went to go help coach with the plans," he says. Mal nods," Thanks," she says.

Lonnie is talking to coach," So all I know is that this tourney game is going to be the best next week," she says. Mal ran to Lonnie," Hey Lonnie," Mal called. Lonnie turn around, and smiled," Hey Mal, what you doing here," she asked. Mal smiled," Well, I figured that you would be busy, but I just wanted to say that I am both excited for the tourney game, and the cruise," she says. Lonnie squealed," You bet I am excited for both of them, I can't wait," she says. Mal smiles, and look around," Well, I will catch you later, I got to go, and see Ursle, and Gothina," she says. Lonnie nods, and wave goodbye to Mal.

Ursle, and Gothina were sitting on the benches, and Mal called," Hey Ursle, Gothina what you guys up to," she asked. Gothina look at Mal," Oh we are just talking about the cruise tomorrow, I hope it's safe," she says. Mal laughs," Everyone is talking about the cruise," she says. Ursle squealed," Did you hear, Fredrick is in love with an Auradon kid," she says. Mal gasped," I wonder who it is," she asked. Gothina jump up, and down," Well I did also found someone to date, and it was Chad, he is so cute," she says. Mal smiled, and sighed," Me, and Ben are like at thing when I walk around," she says. Ursle nods," Of course, you, and Ben are so adorable," she says. Mal laughs.

Suddenly a arm wrap around her body, and Mal turn her head, and Ben laughs," Hey Mal," he says. Mal smiled," Ben, you finished," she asked. Ben nods, and Ursle, and Gothina look at the sky," Well it's getting late, we need to get some sleep for tomorrow," Ursle says. Mal nods, and Ben guide Mal back to Ben's dorm.

Back in Harold, and Fredrick's dorm, it was nighttime. Harold pour a drop of double potion, and his double came out of no where. Harold smiled," Ok, you are to stay here, and tomorrow you're not a loud to go out, and don't smile. Stay inside me, and Fredrick's room, and just go to sleep tomorrow since tomorrow is no class day. So sleep in," the real Harold says. The fake Harold nods," Ok, I got it," he says. The real Harold nods, and open the door, and put fake Harold in bed, and fake Harold went to sleep. Real Harold ran out the dorms, and went to the ship.


	8. Chapter 7: The Cruise

**Hey guys, today is a little slow, hope you like this chapter. If anybody asked, I really want Ben to save Mal this time. What will Harold do when he is on cruise when he isn't suppose to be going? How will the cruise go?**

Mal, and Ben just got up really early to get ready for the cruise. Ben came to Fairy Godmother, and bowed," Rise and shine my children, it's time to go on this wonderful cruise, and there will be breakfast on deck so just get changed, and go to the boat, and head to the restaurant," she says.

Ben came back to Mal, and Mal was still half asleep. Ben laughed," I see you're still half asleep," he asked. Mal nods, and Ben hold Mal's face, and kissed her," I am sure that helps," Ben asked. Mal nods, and she got dressed, and went to the boat with Ben.

In Harold's and Fredrick's dorm, Fredrick doesn't know that Harold is a fake. Fredrick got dressed, and look at Harold," Stay here, and keep yourself out of trouble," he says. Harold nods, and went back to sleep. Fredrick left Harold alone, and he walk to the boat with Ursle, and Gothina.

Ursle look at Fredrick," So you excited to go on this cruise," Ursle asked. Fredrick nods," I never been on sea, I always wanted to go on sea," he says. Gothina smiles," I bet it's wonderful," she says. Fredrick smiles, and he saw Jay, and Carlos with Jane, and Lonnie," Hey Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Evie," he called.

Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, and Jane waved," Hey Fredrick, Ursle, Gothina, you guys ready," Jay asked. Ursle, and Gothina ran to Ursle, and Gothina," Oh I totally can't wait to have a room with you two," Gothina says. Jane, and Lonnie squealed, and hug each other. Carlos slap a friendly pat on Fredrick's back," We are totally in to share a room with you," Carlos says. Jay nods," Yeah, you're like the coolest friend that I ever had apart from Harold," he says. Fredrick blushed," Why thank you, Harold is actually in his dorm, and he is sleeping," he says. Carlos rolled his eyes," I am glad, Harold has been bugging everyone, especially Mal," he says. Fredrick laughs, and Jay look at everyone," Come on, we should head to the boat," he says. Fredrick, Jane, Lonnie, and Carlos nods, and walk with Jay to the cruise.

Doug close Mal, and Evie's dorm door," Ok you got everything, your make up, your emergency shoes," Doug asked. Evie nods," Yeah, I got everything, and Mal packed everything in her side of the room," Evie says. Doug sighed," My lady, shall we go to the boat," he asked. Evie smiled flirtatiously," Sure, Doug," she says. They walk to the boat, and giggle as they walk.

Everyone got on the boat, and the boat starts. Everyone doesn't know that Harold is driving the boat.

Mal, and Ben were sitting with Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Fredrick, Ursle, Gothina, Chad, and Fredrick's girlfriend," Wow, this is nice I have never seen such nice scenery," Gothina says. Mal smiles, and Ben stand up, and called everyone. Everyone got their attention on Ben," I just want to say that it is a pleasure to be with all of you on this wonderful cruise, I want to thank everyone for joining us today, and have a wonderful time, so enjoy it," he says. Everyone cheered, and Adam smiled," Oh that's my son," he says. Ben sat, and smiled at everyone.

Mal look around," Wow, I can't wait to see what our room looks like Ben," she says. Ben smiled, and ate his salad," I know, this is going to be a wild adventure," he says.

Ursle, and Gothina squealed," You guys are so cute," Ursle says. Mal blushed, and Evie look at Doug," Hey, I am finish, want to go look around the boat, and then find our rooms," Evie asked. Doug nods, and they got up first, and head out first.

Ben bowed at everyone in their table," Well it's been a pleasure eating with you guys, me, and Mal are going to go to our room," he says. Carlos nods," See you later bud," he says. Jay bump Carlos," Since when did you say bud," Jay asked. Carlos shrugs.

Mal, and Ben found their rooms, and Ben open the door. The room has one bed, and the walls are golden royal color. Ahead there is a flat screen TV, and a window that could see the sea. Mal gasped as she must know that she is in the grand royal suite for Ben, and the lady of the court Mal. Mal smiled, and let go of Ben, and jump on the bed on her back," Oh this is life," Mal says. Ben smiled, and look out at sea," I always fantasize cruises, it always calms me," he says. Mal smiled, and Ben came to Mal, and kissed Mal," What do you want to do first," Ben asked. Mal smiles," We could go have some fun in the dance floor," she asked. Ben laughs," Ok, but first I got to show you something," he says. Mal smiles, and Ben pick Mal up, and guide her.

With Ben covering Mal's eyes, Ben came to a small room, and he uncover Mal's eyes, and Mal gasped. Strawberries everywhere, and a lot of butterflies flying around. Mal was speechless, and she squealed," Never mind about the dance floor, I think I just found my dream room," she says. Ben laughs," Go ahead, eat it, it's fresh," he says. Mal jump up, and down slowly, and she slowly pick up the strawberries one by one, and put it in her mouth.

Jane, Carlos, Jay, and Lonnie are swimming in the pool, and Jay is having so much fun pushing Carlos into the water. Jane laughs," Don't kill him now Jay," she says. Jay nods," Don't worry, I won't hurt him that much," he says. Lonnie laughs with Jane," Jay is so rough, I like that," Lonnie says. Jane nods, and join in with Jay.

Evie, and Doug are in the spa room enjoying together in the hot spring. Doug laughs," Ah peace, and quiet," Doug says. Evie nods, and sighed. Suddenly, Jay, and Carlos were chasing each other, and ran into the spa," Hah, try to catch me," Jay laughed. Carlos panted," Hey wait," he says. Evie, and Doug in underwater with only half of their eyes out of the water," Why me," They both said.

Ben, and Mal are back in their room, and Ben smiled," Finally alone time," he says. Mal laughs, and Ben remove half of his clothes, and lie down right next to Mal," I love you," Ben says. Mal smiles, and kiss Ben," I love you too," Mal says.

It's almost nighttime, and Harold on the captains deck laughs," Looks like we got a storm up ahead," Harold says. Harold knew he had a pan to go through the storm. Harold laughs, and smiled," Well time to enjoy this while it last," he says.

Mal, and Ben were sleeping when they heard thunder, and lightning. Ben gasped, and look outside, and the waves were monstrous," I thought it wouldn't be that bad," he says. Mal shakes," Ben, I'm scared," she says. Ben came to Mal, and hug her," Mal, it's ok I got you," Ben says. He grabbed the phone, and the lines were broken," Dang it, I can't reach the call to Fairy Godmother," he says. Mal look around, and Ben look at her," Mal stay here, I am going to see if I can get to the captains deck," he says. Mal watch Ben as he left, and hold his blanket.

Ben ran out of the room, and ran through the hallways, and keeping balance through the walls.

Belle, and Adam were thinking," Gosh, I thought the captain said that this will be a safe trip," Belle asked. Adam shakes his head," Apparently not," he says. Belle, and Adam open their room door, and Belle came out, and bump into Ben," Son, what's wrong, where's Mal," Belle asked. Ben helped his Mom up," Mal is fine, I got to get to the captains deck," he says. Ben kiss his Mom, and Dad, and ran again.

On the Captains deck, Harold saw a massive lightning coming towards them, and Harold smiled," Well time to go," he says. Harold remove his things, and ran out the Captains Deck, and lock the door. Harold smiled, and walk through the hallway.

Ben kept running, and saw the Captains Deck, and the door was lock, and he can't open it," The Captain is not doing his job," he says. Ben sighed, and ran back to his room. As he was only a few feet away from the Captains deck, he heard a boom, and he saw the boat now flooding. Ben ran through the boat, and came up the stairs that led outside. Ben got out, and saw the boat in half. He was worried about Mal, and he look around to see if he can get to the other side to get to Mal.

He was too late, the boat was now underwater, and Ben, Jay, Jane, Evie, Doug, Lonnie, Carlos, Ursle, Gothina, Chad, Fairy Godmother, Belle, Adam, and Fredrick swam to the surface with everyone else from the Isle.

Ursle changed into a giant octopus, and everyone hold on to her tentacles. Ben screamed," MAL!," he yelled. But no answer. They were getting drifted away.

On the other side of the water, Mal is underwater as she can not swim. She is unconscious, and a arm pulled her up, and Harold sighed, and look around," I need to find land," he says.


	9. Chapter 8: The Shipwreck

**This story is a POV, so there will be Ben's POV with Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Ursle, Gothina, Chad, Belle, Adam, Fredrick, Doug, and Fairy Godmother. Then there will be Mal's POV with Harold. What will happen between Harold, and Mal. Does Ben know that Mal is still alive? Will Ben find Mal?**

 _Ben POV: On the back of the Island._

Ben was sitting on the rock not looking at Evie or anybody else. They are on the beach on the other side of the Island. Evie sighed," Don't worry Ben, I feel that Mal is alive, I know it," she says. Ben sighed," How can Mal be alive when she doesn't know how to swim," he says. Doug look at Ben," Evie is right, I have that feeling," he says. Ben scowl," What am I suppose to do, go, and find her," he scowl. Carlos shrugged," It's worth a try," he says.

While Ben, and everyone is arguing about that Mal is alive, Belle, and Adam were quietly chatting with each other," Ben is just stress Adam, he is just confused," Belle says. Adam sighed, and watch Ben," Look we might need to stop this, and we might need to go, and dress in new clothes," he says. Belle gasped," I am not going to dress in different clothes, this isn't me," she says. Adam argued," If we don't find clothes, we are going to be stuck in these disgusting clothes," he scowl. Belle scoffed," Well I am not going to do it," she says. Adam scoffed, and didn't look at her.

Everyone argues about something," Mal is gone, and that is final," Ben yelled. Chad yelled at Ben," Ben, Mal is out there, she wouldn't just drown, and stay in the water," he says. Ben scowl," What makes you think you're sure," he asked. Chad, Evie, Doug, Jay, Carlos kept arguing.

Fairy Godmother look at everyone, and yelled," Quiet," she yelled. Everyone turn quiet, and pay attention at Fairy Godmother," You shouldn't be arguing about this, Ben, you should go look for Mal, and we will help you, Belle, agree with Adam, these clothes are going to get disease from this Island," she says. Ben sighed, and Belle calm down. Ben nods," Ok, if it makes them happy," he says. Belle nods, and sat on the rock, and went in tears. Adam came, and comfort her," I'm sorry, maybe we should've thought this through," he says.

 _Mal's POV: On the other end of the Island._

Harold made a fire, and Mal woke up looking around. Mal gasped, and turn around," Ben," she gasped. She saw Harold sitting on the ground looking at Mal," Hi Mal," he says. Mal gasped," You, you weren't allowed to go on this trip," she says. Harold quiet Mal down," I don't care, I was jealous of you, and Ben," he says. Mal scoffed," Jealous, you were the one who shipwreck the ship," she says. Harold sighed, and scowl," Maybe I should've let you drown," he scowl. Mal growled," I don't even want to be with you, I am going to leave you alone," she says.

Mal walk into the jungle, and Harold walk with her," Wait Mal, we shouldn't even be in the jungle, it's too dangerous," he says. Mal groaned, and Harold kept talking," Look if I go, and find food, and new clothes for us, then will you be happy for a second," he asked. Mal stopped, and slap Harold," Fine, but don't do anything stupid on me," she says. Mal walk back, and Harold sighed, and walk the other directions.

Harold kept walking," I will never stop trying to make you love me Mal, I am certain," he says. Harold look around, and grab the bushes, and vines.

Mal sat down on the sand, and look up," Ben, where are you," Mal asked. Mal sighed, and look out at sea," I wonder if they made it," she asked. Mal came to the water, and look out, and look around," I wish I knew how to swim," she says.

Harold came back, and saw Mal," I got everything we need Mal, ready to feast," he says. Mal sighed, and look down," Whatever, just go on your side of the sand, and I'll be in mine," she says. Harold gave Mal a mango, and Mal peeled the skin off, and ate the mango. Harold sighed, and he ate it. Mal didn't talk to Harold for the rest of the day.

 _Ben's POV: Back on their side of the Island._

It's nighttime, and everyone dress in their new clothes. Ben look at the star," I want to know if you're alive Mal, I want to know," he says.

Ursle came to Ben," Hey Ben, why don't you get some sleep, we will find Mal in the morning, and we won't stop," she says. Ben sighed," How can I get some sleep when I am like this," he says. Ursle look at Ben," I know you feel lonely without Mal, but she doesn't want this, she is out there somewhere," she says. Ben sighed, and look at Ursle," You have a good advice," he says. Ursle smiled," Get some sleep, we will talk more in the morning," she says. Ben nods, and went to sleep.

 _Mal's POV: Back on the other side of the Island._

Mal fell asleep, and Harold stared at Mal, and he move to her side. Harold sighed, and fell asleep right next her," Maybe I might be wrong about you, and Ben, you guys are cute, but I am much cuter than him," he says. He rolled to the left, and look at the unlit fire," What have I done," he says. He went to sleep, and tried to forget about everything.

 **Hey guys ignore the title Chapter 1 this is suppose to be Chapter 8.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Survival of the Search

**Wow, things are going slow for me, but don't worry, I am updating these. This story for me is going pretty good, and if anybody asked how I do this every day, well I just had enough time to think. I am so excited for this story to finish. What will Mal do with Harold? Will Ben find her soon? Find out on this chapter.**

 _Mal's POV:_

Mal just woke up the next morning. She turn her head, and yawn, and saw Harold sleeping right next her. Mal screamed really loud, and the birds flew out of the trees.

 _Ben's POV:_

Ben woke up, and heard Mal screamed," MAL," he yelled.

Everyone woke up," Huh, what," Carlos gasped. Jay look at Ben," You heard something," Jay asked. Ben nod," I heard a scream, it sounds like Mal," he says.

Fairy Godmother look at Ben, and came to him," I don't if you're right, I think you were dreaming," she says. Ben didn't look at her," I am not dreaming, I heard it loud, and clear," he says. Fairy Godmother sighed," Well since we are up, why don't we have half of the people stay here, and we go search for Mal, and we find some food," she says. Ben nods, and he started walking.

Fairy Godmother look around," Well who volunteers to go with King Ben," she asked nervously. Evie stand up," I'll go with him," she says. Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Fredrick, Ursle, Gothina all stand, and nod at Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother smiled, and look at Belle, and Adam," Well shall we," Fairy Godmother asked. They all nod, and walk towards Ben.

 _Mal's POV:_

Harold woke up, and look at Mal who was panicking," Yo-You slept with me," Mal gasped. Harold laugh nervously," I didn't mean it, I was just lonely without Fredrick," he says. Mal growled," Well once we get back from Auradon, Ben is going to send you back alone, so get used to it," she says. Harold sighed," Look I am sorry, I didn't know," he says. Mal scoffed," You didn't know, you been trying to get me to love you, and I will never do," she says.

Mal got up, and growled. Harold sighed, and follow her," Can't you ever apologize to me, and say thank you at least for saving your ass from drowning," he asked. Mal didn't look at Harold," I am not going to forgive you after you kissed me at the enchanted lake, had sex with me in your room, and for drowning the ship, and sleeping with me, a thank you though for saving me," she scowl. Harold rolled his eyes," All of that was a accident, I didn't mean drowning the ship, I was just jealous," he says. Mal stop, and stomp the ground with her foot like a 5 year old," Jealousy is not going to help me forgive you," she says.

Harold sighed, and turn Mal around," Look we should head back, we are going to get lost here, and if we don't find fresh water in this forest, we will have to drink the sea water," he says. Mal groaned, and she calmed down," Fine, we will go together, and I am still not going to forgive you," she says. Harold nods, and Mal walk ahead from him.

 _Ben's POV:_

Carlos came to Ben," You got to slow down here, it might not be safe out here," he says. Ben kept walking," The sooner we can find Mal, the sooner we can be finish," he says. Carlos sighed," But what if we can't find her, we don't even know how big this island is," he asked.

Evie came to Carlos, and Ben," Stop worrying, we have time, we just need to be a little slow because we don't know what is in this island," Evie says. Carlos nods," Evie is right, slow down, and maybe we could find her faster that way," he says. Ben sighed, and slow down. He mumble to himself," I hate it when someone tells me what to do," he says.

Belle, and Adam came to Ben," Well what are we going to do now, we should fresh water first, and bring it back when we finish searching," Adam says. Ben sighed, and nods," Sure, we are heading to the right direction towards the water anyway," he says.

 _Mal's POV:_

Mal, and Harold came to the fresh water lake, and they sat away from each other. Harold sighed, and grab the water with a coconut shell. Mal did the same thing. They look at each other, and Mal scoffed," Try to stay apart from me, and don't talk to me," she says. Harold look down, and wait for Mal to leave," Why can't I be like the other kids," Harold asked in his mind.

Mal left, and Harold got everything, and they walk back to their shelter," Hey Mal we should make a shelter," Harold says. Mal sighed," I'll make my own shelter thank you," she says. Harold stop, and walk behind her.

 _Ben's POV: On the other side of the Lake_

Ben look at everyone, and Evie grab a coconut shell, and the others did the same thing. Ben waits, and sighed," This is just wasting time for me," he says. Evie look at Ben," We can wake up early in the morning, and find Mal," Evie says. Ben nods," If we knew what time it is," he says. Evie shrugs," True," she says.

Jane nods," Well we got everything, what should we do now," she asked. Ben sighed," We will search a little more," he says. Jay look at Ben," Give it a rest, we been walking for miles," he says. Ben calmed down," Fine, let's go back," he says.

 _Mal's POV:_

They just finish making their shelter in the beach, and it started to rain. Mal close her curtains, and sighed.

Harold on the other hand close his doors, and he sat on his leave bed, and look up the ceiling," So far, I don't know what to do, I wish I never came," he says.

Mal sat by the window, and look out the window, and look up the clouds that turn nighttime," Ben, wherever you are, I miss you," she says.

 _Ben's POV:_

Ben is lying down on the ground, and look up at the trees," Mal, wherever you are I miss you so much," he says.


	11. Chapter 10: Reunited as One

**Ooh this is going to be exciting, this chapter is spicing it up with a little romance thing. What will Ben do? What will Harold do? Will Mal forgive Harold? Read this chapter, and give it a review.**

 _Mal's POV:_

Mal woke up, and sighed," Why are we just standing here, Harold is nothing but protective," she says to herself.

A knock came to the wall, and Mal peek through to reveal Harold," What do you want Harold," Mal asked. Harold smiled nervously," Um, well I just thought that we can talk," he says. Mal groaned," I wouldn't talk to the last of you," she says. Harold scowl," Just listen to me for a few minutes," he yelled. Mal sighed, and let him through her shelter," Fine," she says.

Harold sat on the chair, and Mal crossed her arms, and gave Harold a glare," Ok, talk to me I am listening," Mal says. Harold sighed," Ok, well I just want to say that I am sorry for hurting your feelings, and I am sorry for having sex, and sleeping with you, I am sorry that I drown the ship, it doesn't mean anything. I just want to be someone that I want to be because of my Dad. I am sorry for ruining your vacation, I just want to have someone," he says. Mal was still glaring, and Harold look down," It's fine to kick me out as a apology," he says. Mal sighed," I can't stay mad at you for no reason Harold, you're from the Isle, and I understand that. I came from the Isle 3 years ago, and it took a long time to get used to being nice. Harold, you can be like that too, and you are already, I forgive you, but don't give your hopes up for being in love with me, and wrecking the ship," she says. Harold smiles, and look down," It's fine that I will go back to the Isle, I want to see my Dad again," he says. Mal sighed," If that what you want," she says. Harold nods, and walk out of the shelter.

In Mal's shelter, Mal smiled, and she felt dizzy. Mal sighed," I don't feel so good at all," she says. Mal sighed, and faint to the ground.

 _Ben's POV:_

Ben, and Evie walk really fast with everyone else behind them," As soon as we past the fresh water lake, I have a feeling that Mal is past that," he says. Ursle nods," Yes, Mal is out there alright, while you guys were out, I smell her from a far, and she is past the fresh water lake, who else smells like the Lilac flower," she asked. Evie gasped," You're right, Mal might have that scent," she says.

Belle look at Ursle," How can you be sure, what if she doesn't have that scent anymore," Belle asked. Ursle was about to say something, but Ben cut her off," It's worth a try, Ursle why don't you go in front," he says. Ursle nods, and she led the way.

They walk past the fresh water lake, and Ursle gasped, and she walk really fast," Ursle, you got her scent," Fredrick asked. Ursle stop, and smiled, and nod," Yeah, but there is another scent that smells familiar," she says. Ursle smell it, and gasped," Harold," she says. Ben gasped," What, Harold is here too, he was the one who sank the ship," he asked. Jay punch her hand," When I find him, he is going to give a whooping, and he is so in big trouble," he says. Lonnie look at Jay," Well I thank him for saving Mal from drowning, but what are we waiting for, Harold could do something to Mal," Lonnie says. Ben nods, and ran through the jungle with Ursle in front.

 _Mal's POV:_

Harold came in Mal's shelter as soon as he felt something wrong. Harold saw Mal on the ground breathing really fast. Harold gasped," Mal, are you ok," he asked. He felt her head, and he gasped," You're sick, but how," he asked. Harold look around Mal's body, and found out her clothes that were changed into her survival clothes have pink, and purple flower," Vila Bermudas, a flower that can make a sickness, I should've have seen it, but they can camouflage, oh this is bad, this is really bad," he says. Harold look around, and he knew how to cook," I got it," he says.

 _Ben's POV:_

Ursle, and the others kept running, and Ursle saw the beach," There's the beach, and there is a shelter, come on," she says. Ben nods, and ran with her.

 **End of POV.**

Ben came to Mal's shelter, and Ben gasped at Harold who was feeding Mal hot fresh water soup," What have you done," he asked. Harold sighed," It's fine, I gave her hot water because there is a flower that gave her a sickness, and it's called Vila Bermudas, but she is fine," he says. Ben gasped," At least she is okay, but what have you done, go back to your shelter, and we will talk about what you did to that ship," he says. Harold smiled," Ok, and I am ready to go back to the Isle," he says. Ben got surprised," I thought you would be like I don't care," he says. Harold sighed, and walk to his shelter.

Ben sighed," He changed, I guess he doesn't care about anything, but I am still mad at him," he says in his mind.


	12. Author note

**Hey guys, sorry I been a little busy. I am college now, and I am literally booked since things change. I will finish this story when I get the chance. There will be a change of plans, when I am not free, don't expect to be a next chapter, when I am free there will be consideration where I will be doing a new chapter or not. So I am sorry, I will keep going**


	13. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Auradon

The next morning in the island, Ben is sitting right next to Mal, and he rub her face," I wish you were awake, I want to see you smile," he says. Carlos came in," Hey, how is Mal," he asked. Ben sighed," She is not good, she had a fever last night," he says. Carlos nods," Ok, What are we going to do with Harold since he is still here," he asked. Ben look down," Once we get home, we will send him back to the isle, but I think I might have consideration," he says. Carlos look at him," And what is that," he asked. Ben look at him," We send him to the dungeon, and make sure that he doesn't do any crimes," he says. Carlos nods.

Harold walk in," Hey Ben, Carlos, I am sorry for everything, I want to make things right," he says. Ben scowls," For what, for trying to steal my Mal, and then trying to kill her, what is wrong with you," he asked. Harold sighed," I didn't want any of this to happen, I am sorry ok, what I did was wrong," he says. Carlos shove Harold," Why don't you get out, and leave us alone," he says. Harold nods, and walk out.

Fairy Godmother walk back and forth," What are we going to do, Mal is sick, Harold is being a bitch, and we are stuck here in the island," she says. Evie look at her," Calm down, we will figure out something," she says. Gothina nods," Yeah, we are trying to find a strategy," she says. Fairy Godmother sighed," I'm calm," she says. Belle sighed," I really want to go back home, and shower," she says. King Adam nods," You're not used to it, it's better than getting a bath rough," he says. Belle shoved Adam," Oh you," she says. Adam laughs.

Harold join the others," Hey guys," he says. Frederick made a glare," If it isn't the troublemaker Harold, what are we going to do with you," he asked. Harold scowl," Why don't you shut the hell up, I am already having a bad day," he says. Jane look at him," We all are, and you done enough," she says. Harold look up, and Jay hug Lonnie," Don't worry," he says. Lonnie nods.

Una gasped," I got a good idea," she says. Chad look at her," What is it," he asked. Una blushed, and she look at everyone," I forgot that I can transform into a octopus, why didn't I think of that, why don't you guys stick to me, and we swim back," she says. Doug look at Una,"' Not a bad idea, you should've thought about it the first place," he says. Una sighed," Sorry, I didn't know that," she says. Gothina look at everyone," Well what are we waiting for, let's tell Ben," she says.

Back at Mal's place, Ben, and Carlos kept talking. Suddenly, Mal's voice spoke," Ben," she says. Ben hold Mal's hand," Don't worry Mal, I am here, when we get back we are going to heal you," he says. Carlos smiled.

Doug came in," We found a strategy to get back," he says. Ben smiled," What is it," he asked. Doug smiled," We cling on to Una, and we swim there," he says. Ben sighed," Why didn't we know that," he says. Carlos sighed," We could've done the same thing when we crashed, but Mal was missing," he says. Ben nods," Let me carry Mal, and we head there now," he says. Carlos nods. and Ben grab Mal, and head out.

Una look at the sea, and change into an octopus. Everyone cling to Una, and they started swimming.

For hours of swimming, everyone got back home safe, and sound," Ah, it's good to be back home," Belle says. Evie smiled, and ran to her room," I call the shower first," she says. Everyone gasped, and ran.

Ben called the guards, and they came," Take Harold to the dungeon, I don't want to see his face," he says. The guards nod, and walk towards Harold, and took him to the dungeon.

Ben came to his room, and put Mal down," Mal I will take care of you, I promise," he says. Mal groaned. The nurse came, and look at Ben," I will do everything in my power to help out," she says. Ben nods, and the nurse started doing her thing.


	14. Chapter 12: The Cure

**Hey guys, this story is getting a little tense. I hope you like it. What will Harold do in the dungeon? Will Ben forgive Harold for what he did? Will Harold stop trying to take Mal away from Ben? Will Mal get cured?**

It's the afternoon in Auradon, Ben is walking back and forth," How am I going to do this, I am so worried," he says. Evie came to Ben," Ben, you alright, you look worried," she says. Ben didn't look at her," Not now Evie, I want to know if Mal is going to get cured, we been doing this all day today, who knows if she ever wake up," he says. Evie sighed," Ben, don't stress yourself out, Mal will be alright," she says. Ben sighed," How is that going to make me feel better," he asked. She shrugged," I don't know, I am just trying to help," she says. Ben sighed, and stayed quiet for the rest of the day. Evie groaned, and walk away.

The doors open, and the nurse came out, and sighed. Ben came to her, and she shake her head," This is harder than I thought, Ben, Mal is dying hard, and I will try to figure out tonight how to cure Mal," he says. Ben sighed," Do what you can," he says. She nods, and walk away from the room.

Ben went inside, and stare at Mal," Please stay alive, I want to be with you," he says. All he could hear is Mal's wheezing breathing. He sat there waiting for Mal to get cured.

Belle, and Adam came in," Son, why don't you take a break, I will stay with Mal, and you can go back to the castle, and sleep over there," Adam says. Ben shakes his head," No, I will stay with Mal," he says. Belle look at Ben," You're not looking too well, come son," she says. Ben sighed," Fine," he says. Belle, and Adam nod," Good job son," Adam says.

Ben, and Belle walk out of the room, and left Adam in the room.

Ben look at Belle," I am going to meet you there, I got to go do something," Ben says. Belle nods," Sure," she says. Ben hug his Mom, and he ran the opposite direction.

He came to the dungeon, and Harold saw Ben, and sighed. Ben slam the bars," How dare you make Mal sick, now she is dying," Ben scowl. Harold sighed," I didn't do it on purpose, I am sorry Ben, please forgive me," he says. Ben sighed," How can I forgive you, you low life, you are nothing to me, and Mal," he says. Harold turn around," I don't want to look at your face you stupid head," he says. Ben scowl," Shut up, we are done here," he says. Harold sighed, and sat down on the floor.

Ben came out of the dungeon, and Belle was waiting for him," What were you doing down there," Belle asked. Ben sighed," Just talking to Harold," he says. Belle sighed," What did he say to you," she asked. Ben smiled," Not that it is important," he says. Belle growled, and Ben sighed," He called me stupid head," he says. Belle growled," Ben go to the castle now, I will deal with this," she says. Ben nods, and walk past by Belle.

Belle went inside, and slam the door. She came down the steps, and look at Harold," Don't you ever talk to my son about that, you're the stupid head, and don't think to ever steal Mal again, you hear me," she yelled. Harold sighed, and look at her," Shut up you old woman, now you're making me mad, I tried to say sorry, but he won't listen," he says. Belle screamed," Old woman now, I hope you die," she says. Belle walk away, and Harold screamed," Some day, I will apologize to everyone else, but I think that I might have consideration," he says. Belle didn't listen to her.

The next day, Ben ran back to his room, and found his Father sleeping, and Mal still the same. The nurse came in, and look at Ben," I need you to wait outside," she says. Ben nod, and woke up his Father, and they walk out together.

Carlos, Jane, Jay, Lonnie, Evie, Chad, and Doug came to Ben, and Adam," Your majesty, is everything alright, Evie told us that you aren't going to take a break on Mal," Chad says. Ben sighed," You don't understand, Mal is sick, I would do anything to help her, I lost her once, and I am not going to lose her ever again," he says. Jay look at Ben," Ben, calm down," he says. Ben scowl," How can I, if Mal is dead, then this is all my fault, I should've killed Harold when I got the chance," he says. Jane look at him," Killing is not going to bring Mal back Ben," she says. Ben sighed, and walk back and forth. Doug look at Ben," If I make a suggestion, I can go search up the cure Ben, and she will be alright," he says.

The nurse came out, and sighed," I just searched it up, nothing is going to cure it, Ben, say your goodbyes," she says. Ben gasped, and ran inside. Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Evie, Chad, and Doug followed Ben inside, and he gasped," Mal, please stay awake, I love you, I don't want to lose you," he says. Carlos, and Lonnie put their hands on his shoulder, and look down.

Carlos gasped," What if the wand can help her heal," he says. Jane look at Carlos," My Mom's wand is not going to work, it doesn't affect to heal," she says. Carlos sighed," Just a figure," he says.

Down in the dungeon, one of the guards look at the next guard," Did you hear, Mal is dying," he says. The other guard nod," I know, so unfortunate with Ben," he says.

Harold gasped," This is my fault, there is no cure for this sickness, how am I going to get out of here," he asked. He look around, and saw the key on the guard, and he took it, and open the gate. The guards gasped, and they try to block him," Harold, you are to stay here in the dungeon," the guard says. Harold yelled," I need to go save Mal," he says. The guard hold him back," There is nothing you can do, she is dying," he says. Harold screamed," Mal," he says. He smash the guards, and they fell back.

Upstairs, Ben, and everyone were inside the room, and Ben look down," Mal if there is anything that I could do, please tell me," Ben says. Ben hold Mal's hand, and it's starting to get cold. Ben went in tears.

In the lab, Harold look at the experiment potion, and he look at the book," This should work, let me see the side effects," he says. He look at it, and gasped," Death could happen in the next day, I can't tell Ben," he says. The potion finish, and he walk out of the lab.

Lonnie look at Ben," I am sorry Ben, I wish there could be more of help," she says. Ben sighed, and Adam look at him," We will hold a memorial for her," he says. Ben nods, and sighed.

Outside of Auradon, Snow White look down," We are here today in Auradon, a nurse from Beast's castle told me that Mal the lady of the court is dying, everyone here is gathered to hear about this tragic, Mam, what could you say about Mal," she asked. A girl look at her," I just want to say that she is a hero, I will put my blessing on her," she says. Snow White went in tear," I would say the same thing," she says.

Back inside the room, Harold charged in, and Ben gasped," What...what are you doing outside of your dungeon, get back there this instance," he says. Harold didn't listen, and poured the potion into Mal's mouth. Jay growled," You're only going to kill her worse," he says. Harold took out the flask, and Mal woke up.

Mal breathe, and sighed. Ben came to Mal," Mal, you're alive," he says. Mal sighed," Ben, I am healed," she says. Ben smiled, and hug her. Everyone breathe, and smiled at Ben, and Mal. Mal gasped, and Harold walk out of the room, and went back to his dungeon.

As Harold walk through the hallway, Harold sighed," Ben, Mal, you only have 24 hours till this affects, so in the noon, Mal is dead," he says. Harold cried as he walk back to the dungeon.


	15. Chapter 13: The Forgiven, and The Reveng

**Hey guys, I am back, sorry for the wait, had some troubles so I had to send a email, and then come back later for to do it again. Hope you enjoy these chapters.**

The night after Mal was cured. Ben let her sleep, and he went down to the dungeon, and look at the guards," Open the gates," he says. The guards nod, and walk into the cell. Harold sighed, and look down," I did what I can, and I know what you're going to say, I say that you're going to execute me," he says. Ben sighed," I had a thought of that but no, what I was going to say was, I'm sor-," he mumbled. Harold scoff," Uh what is it, I can't hear you," he says. Ben groaned," I'm sor-," he mumbled again. Harold screamed," Just say it," he says. Ben sighed," What I am trying to say I am sorry for yelling at you, and I forgive you," he says. Harold look at him," Oh, looks like the king has a lot of words to say," he says. Ben blushed," I didn't mean like that," he says. Harold nod, and scoffed," Your times is up for saying that I don't forgive you," he says. Ben scowl," What else do you want me to say, is there anything you want," he asked.

Harold sighed," I want to get out of here, I been here for a day, and I can't handle the smell," he says. Ben yelled," If I let you out, will you leave Mal alone," he asked. Harold nods," Yes, I will," he says. Ben sighed, and look at the guards," Release him," he says. The guards nod, and took out the handcuffs. Harold bowed, and walk out. Ben sighed," I wish he could just change," Ben says.

Harold scowl, and turn around, and look at Ben," This is revenge Ben, I don't want to be pity with you, but ever since that we got here when Mal was evil, I enjoyed destroying this place," he says. Ben punch Harold," I think I am having second thoughts," Ben says. Harold sighed," Don't worry, I won't do that again, that is Maleficent's idea," he says. Harold got up, and left the dungeon.

Ben look at the guards," Don't let him out of your sight," he says. The guards nod, and Ben left the dungeon.

 **Sorry this is a little short, I didn't want to put the death after the cure, it won't make sense, I will make it longer for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 14: Make Death Faster

**Hey Readers, I might do another series of this, I really really love descendants, I have a few ideas, like who done it mystery at Auradon Prep, Torture the Traitor, etc. It seems the Isle isn't finish with Auradon. Just stay toon descendants fan.**

 **Harold just got out of the dungeon, what will he do next, will he be good, and leave Mal alone, or will he keep going. Does Ben know that Mal is going to die in a few hours? find out.**

The next day at Auradon, Mal is sitting in the library reading history of the Isle. Ben came in, and sighed," Hey Mal, we got a few list of things we should do to have fun with each other just the two of us," he says. She smiles," I would love to," she says. He smiles," Great, we should start tomorrow morning," he says. She nods, and Una came in the library," Mal, Gothina, and Frederick need uoi," she says. Mal nod, and wave to Ben," Sorry, I will catch you later though Ben," she says. Ben nods," It's ok, I got to go do King business," he says. She smiles, and blow a kiss. Ben blowed a kiss back.

Mal, and Una walk to the quad, and Gothina, and Frederick were waiting," There you are Mal, we need you," Gothina says. Mal nod," What you guys need," she asked. Frederick sighed," It's about Harold, I know that he put a potion to cure your sickness, are you feeling a little uneasy," he asked. Mal scoffed," Pssh, I am fine, see there are no side effects," she says. Una sighed," That's what you think, I am good with potions, and I know how potions work, I almost send a person to the hospital," she says. Mal stare at her," What...you think I am not alright," she asked. Gothina rolled her eyes," No, we didn't say that, we are just asking if you're alright," she asked. Mal sighed," Oh, well I am fine," she says. Frederick nods," Ok, just asking," he says. They both walk away from each other.

Mal sighed," They look a little worried," she says. Evie, Carlos holding Dude, and Jay came to Mal," Mal," Evie called. Mal saw them, and smiled," What is it," she asked. Carlos sighed," Oh just going to see what you up to," he says. Dude laugh," Oh no, Carlos was worried about you," he says. Carlos groaned," No I was not," he says. Jay look at Mal," Don't listen to Dude, he is just exaggerated, we just wanna be happy that you're alright," he says. Evie nods," I know, I don't want to see my Bestie feel sick again," she says. Mal smiled," Aww, Evie that is so nice of you to say that," she says. Carlos growled, and smiled," Are you sure you're alright Mal," he asked. Dude snickered," Ha ha, told ya," he says. Jay, and Evie stare, and Mal got angry," Why is everyone asking me that I am alright, I am, I am not going to die, stop asking me that," she yelled. Mal stomped away, and Carlos, Evie, and Jay stare at each other.

Mal walk back to her room, and she sighed," Ugh, I am so tired of people asking me if I am alright," she says. She calmed, and someone went into her room. Mal turn around, and Chad got shocked," Is this a bad time, I was looking for you to tell you that Harold is looking for you," he says. Mal sighed," What does he need," she asked. Chad sighed," Well he wants to do sort of a apology lunch together," he says. Mal groaned," Is he asking me on a date, you know that is not going to happen," she says. He shakes his head," No, he says just a friend," he says. Mal sighed," Fine, tell him, I'll be there," she says. Chad nod," Sure," he says. Chad walk out of the room.

Mal groaned," Why is this is happening to me, I guess I got to do this," she says.

Mal came out of the front of the school, and walk with Jane, Doug, and Lonnie," Harold is asking you to go to an apology lunch with him, isn't that like a date," Jane asked. Mal shushed Jane," Not that loud, I don't want Ben to hear about this," Mal says. Jane nods, and Lonnie look at her," Well," she asked. I sighed," It's not a date, it's just a friendly apology," I said. Doug sighed," Oh good, well if he does anything for trouble let us know, and we will tell Ben," he says.

Ben came from behind," Tell me what," he asked. Mal, Jane, Doug, and Lonnie smiled," Hi Ben, oh nothing, we just talking about something personal," Lonnie says. Ben smiles," Ok, something I don't want to know, Mal, you got a minute," he asked. Mal look at the time, and gasped," Shoot, I am sorry Ben again, I'll come by tonight," she says. Ben nods, and watch Mal left.

Mal knock on Harold's door, and he smiled," Come on in Mal," he says. Mal came in, and sighed," Let's just make this quick," she says. Harold nods, and smiled," Why I bring you here today is I am sorry for what I did earlier on the Island, I didn't know that the flower on your clothes were poisonous, and I didn't check it, I just wanna say I am sorry for what I did," he says. Mal didn't reply, and she sighed," I forgive you, I guess you don't know your flowers," she says. Harold scratch his head," I studied about them, but I guess I forgot about it," he says. She laugh," It's ok," she says. Harold smile," Help yourself to the drink," he says. Mal nod, and drank the wine.

Mal smiled," Wow, this is delicious, what is it," she asked. Harold sighed," It's Fleur Delinquent," he says. Mal kept drinking it, and she smiled," Wow, I feel so dizzy though," she says. Harold smiled," Must be the side effects," he says. Mal breathe really fast," I like it, I feel like, I am going to..," she says. She drop to the ground, lying cold. Harold smiled," Now my work is done here, Mal the traitor," he says. Harold laugh evilly.


	17. Chapter 15: A Cure for Death

**Hey guys, I only got two reviews for this possibly three, come on let know what you think of the story I would be so happy today. Hope you enjoy this part of the story.**

Previously in Descendants A New Island:

Mal, and Harold are having a apology dinner," Mal, I am sorry for what I caused," he says. Mal smiled," I forgive you," she says. Harold had other plans for Mal. He smiled greatly, and then Mal drank the drink that Harold made, and she fell to the ground lying cold," Nighty Night Mal," he says.

The story:

Ben is walking back and forth," What is taking Mal so long, I need to talk to her," he says. A knock came to the door, and Ben open it, and Jane was there feeling panicked," Hello Jane, what's going on," he asked. Jane whimpered, and panicked. Ben laugh," Jane, you alright," he ask. Jane sighed," You have to see this Ben, it's urgent," she says. Ben sighed," I am kinda in the middle of waiting for Mal," he says. Jane whimpered," But this is important, Mal's dead," she says. Ben sighed, and breathe really fast," Not again, I am not going to lose her again," he says. Ben ran out.

Jane follow him," Ben, Mal told me, Lonnie, and Doug that she was going to an apology dinner with Harold, and something happen when I came in," she says. Ben ran," I will find Harold, and make sure he is executed for good," he says. Jane smiles," That sounds like a good idea," she says.

They got to the room, and Ben saw Mal on the ground lying cold with her eyes open. Ben got shocked," This is impossible," he says. Evie is crying, and Doug is holding her. Fairy Godmother came to Ben," We have no leads who killed Mal," she says. Ben growled," I know who did," he says. His Mom Belle look at Ben," Sweetie, how do you know," she asked. Ben sighed," Harold killed Mal on purpose, and I am going to start investigating," he says.

Carlos, and Jay nods," We will too," they said. Jane, Lonnie nod at Ben. Ben smiled," Thank you, all of you," he says.

They started investigating, and Jane look at the floor," This is unusual, I see footprints going towards Mal," she says. Ben sighed," Fairy Godmother, get a sample of that, and then look through to see if it is either Harold, or Mal," he says. Fairy Godmother nods," Yes you're majesty," she says.

Lonnie grab the wine from Mal's side, and she look at it. Lonnie was about to sip it up when Jay screamed," Lonnie, don't drink that," Jay says. Lonnie gasped, and put it down," Why, what's wrong," she asked. Jane grab it, and look at it, and then grab the other wine from Harold's side. She smell Mal's and then Harold's," Hmm, the smell of the wine is not the same, Mal's cup smells different, it smells like sulfur. and onions, and Harold is the 1978 vintage," she says. Adam look at everyone," Do you think that Harold poison Mal," he asked. Evie sighed," Oh Mal," she says.

Doug look at Ben," Ben, I think we need to execute Harold," he says. Una, Gothina, and Frederick nod," Yes, Harold is nothing but trouble," Una says. Frederick nods," Who knows, maybe he will poison another student," he says. Gothina gulped," It could be you next because Harold despise you," she says.

Belle gasped," I agree with Doug, we need to execute Harold," she says. Fairy Godmother shushed them," Killing is not the answer," she says. Evie scowl," What are we going to do, let Harold go back to the isle, he is a sly fox, and he is smart, I say we execute him," she says. Fairy Godmother stare at Ben," Your majesty, what do you think," she asked. Ben growled," I don't care, we execute him, and get rid of him forever," he says. Everyone cheered.

Ben look at the guards," Put Mal in the glass coffin," he says. The guards nod, and took Mal away. Ben look down, and sighed," Harold needs to pay for what he did," he says. He walk to the dorms.

He came to Harold, and Frederick's room, and Ben scowled, and pick up Harold," I thought you were nice, I was considering your jail time, but I think you should stay there for a long time," he says. Harold smirk," Who cares about you King Ben," he says. Ben sighed, and grab him," Have fun at jail," he says.

In the glass coffin, everyone gathered around Mal, and Ben came, and sat in front, and watch the church man talk about Mal.


	18. Chapter 16: True Love's Kiss

**Hey It's me guys, sorry for the long time. I wish I have more time to do this with school in the way. I hope you keep loving this story. What will happen with Harold? Let me know in the reviews...shall we execute him or should he live or should he go back to the isle...leave a review**

During Mal's funeral, everyone look down, and watch Mal. Evie teared up, and hug Doug," Don't cry, Mal doesn't want you to feel down," Doug says. Evie hold his coat, and everyone cried. The churchman finish talking," Now, shall we all give a speech to her, and tell her all the good things about this," he asked. Everyone nods, and Evie went first.

Evie look at everyone," I just want to say that Mal was a good friend, she was a lovable person, and she makes me happy, I wish she was here to see everyone smile," she says. Jay went next," Mal was a good person, especially a villain, she made everyone laugh, give everyone tips, and help those in needs," he says. Carlos finish the sentence," Even though she was bad in the inside, she still makes everyone smiles, and laugh," he says.

Lonnie look at everyone," She was a nice person to me, thanks to her she made my hair long, and pretty, and I really want to be around with her," she says. Jane went next, and then Doug, and then Ben," Mal was a good girlfriend, I understand what she feels, and how she acts. She was a good friend, and I hope to be around with her. Can I make my last kiss to her," he asked. The churchman nods," Yeah, you love her so much, I think she would like that," he says. Ben nods, and remove the glass case, and bend down towards her," I hope to be with you again Mal," he says.

Mal lay there dead, and Ben put down his head, and kiss Mal on the lips, and he got up, and he went back to his seat, and hold Belle, and Beast.

Suddenly a miracle happen, and the churchman gasped," Mal is alive," he says. Ben stare at Mal, and gasped. Mal look at everyone, and smile," What did I miss," she asked. Ben ran out of his seat, and hug Mal in his arms," You're alright, I thought you were dead," he asked. Mal smiles, and everyone hug her," We thought we lost you again," Doug asked. Fairy Godmother smile," Ben, take her to her room," she says. Ben nods, and walk away from everyone.


	19. Chapter 17: The Execution

**Hey guys, thanks for the review, I guess the execution is the answer. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

It's nighttime in Auradon, Ben came down to the dungeon, and came to the cell," I should've executed you before hand," he says. Harold smirk," So what, when I am gone, will all of you be happy," he asked. Ben laughs," Yes, in fact, I think that everyone will have a celebration," he says. Harold growled," Everyone in the isle will remember me, and everyone in Auradon is a piece of crap," he says. Ben scowl," Shut up Harold, your execution is in two days, and I hope this last day tomorrow is going to be your fate," he says.

Ben walk out of the dungeon, and Harold scowl, and hit the wall," I am not going to deal with this," Harold says.

Una, Gothina, and Frederick came down to the dungeon, and Harold smiled," Have you got any ideas for getting me out of here," he asked. Una smirk," As if," she says. Frederick rolled his eyes," I think this dungeon suits you Harold, you shouldn't have killed Mal, then this wouldn't have happen," he says. Harold walk back," You're siding with Ben, how could you," he asked. Gothina laughs," Yes, and what would your father would think," she asked. Harold laugh," He would get revenge of Ben," he says. Una scowl," There is a barrier, he is not going to go anywhere, and second, Prince Hans hates your guts," she says.

Harold sighed," Yeah, he does, he probably doesn't care about me," he says. Gothina fake cry," Aw, do you need a hug, good luck with your execution," she says. Frederick, Una, and Gothina walk out the dungeon. Harold yelled," I am so through to you," he says.

The next day, Ben came down again to see Harold asleep. Ben slam the cell," Get up sleepy head," he says. Harold woke up, and look at Ben," What...is it breakfast now," he asked. Ben smirks," No, there will be no breakfast for you or lunch or dinner, you're going to just starve to death," he says. Harold sighed," Fine then, I see how it is," he says.

Ben look at Harold," I thought you would be good for once, but I guess not Harold, I guess that you're a bad boy," he says. Harold rolled his eyes," Mal, and her friends were bad when they got here," he says. Ben shakes his head," No they were good in the inside, and I like that," he says. Harold sighed," Whatever, I am not going to talk to you," he says.

Ben left the dungeon, and Mal came in. Harold smiled, and look at Mal," Hello my sweet, you're alive," he says. Mal smirk," Yeah, thanks to your poison, I am back to life, so why don't you fuck off," she says. Harold sighed," Come on babe, that was a little prank," he says. Mal scoffed," A very dangerous prank," she says. Harold sighed.

Ben came back in, and hold Mal. Harold scoffed," Whatever...why don't you go leave," he says. Mal sighed, and Ben hold Mal, and left.

The day passes on, and then the next day, the guards pick Harold up, and walk through the dungeons," Time for you to go to hell," the guard says. Harold look down.

They got outside, and everyone throughout the whole Auradon city, to Arabic, were staring at Harold, and booing at him. Ben smiled," Hope you have a fun time to die," he says. Mal waved.

On a tree, a noose was hanging, and Harold sighed. The guards raise the noose, and then put Harold's head in it, and then the Mayor of Auradon quiet everyone down," Harold, you are accuse of killing Mal, and hurting her. You are a bad boy, and you're nothing but trouble. So let this execution begin," he says.

Everyone count down, and cheered," 3...2...1," they yelled. Suddenly the noose got loose, and longer, and then a blood curdling scream came from Harold," AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he yelled. Mal turn away, and Ben hold her," It's ok, don't look at it," Ben says.

The Mayor of Auradon yelled," Harold is executed," he says. Everyone cheered.


	20. Chapter 18: Happy Ending

**Hey guys it's me again, summer vacation, now I can finish my fanfic, don't ask my college finished early, then I was in Las Vegas for two weeks, and now I am back. I am so excited, in this story, Ben just ask the most beautiful question he ever ask, hope you get excited.**

Mal woke up sweating, and she breathe. Ben wake up, and hold her," Mal, are you alright," he asked. She sighed," It was just a nightmare," she says. He sighed," About Harold," he asked. She nods, and he smiles," Probably you still have dreams about him after his execution," he asked. She nods," she says. He smiles," Come on, I know what will cheer you up, want some strawberries," he asked. She squealed," I would love to," she says.

He laughs, and they walk out of the room.

Evie came to Carlos, and Jay in the quad area," Jay, Carlos, I got something to tell you," she called. Carlos turn around," What up Evie," he asked. Jay look at Carlos, and Evie panted," Read the Auradon Facebook," she says.

Carlos took out his phone, and read the quote," It's from Ben...tonight I will ask Mal to marry me #excited," he says. Jay smiled," Ben is going to marry Mal, wow," he says. Evie shushed him," Shh, if Mal is here she will be shock," she says.

Suddenly, Mal, Ben, Gothina, Frederick, Una, came to Evie, Carlos, and Jay," I will be shock about what," Mal asked. Evie turn around," Mal, oh nothing, we were just talking, oh I guess I got to go, come on Carlos, Jay," she says. She walk away, and Carlos smiled, and came to Mal," You will find out," he says.

Evie ran back to Carlos, and pull his hair," Come on Carlos," Evie scowl. Carlos whimpered," Hey watch it, not the hair, ow," he says. Evie scowl," Carlos, we are going to be late," she says.

Gothina look at Mal," What was that all about," she asked. Mal shrugged," I don't know," she says. Frederick laughs," Someone doesn't want to speak to us," he says. Gothina nods," Yeah, some big secret," she says. Mal grinned," Secret huh," she says.

Ben sighed," Well, I got to go do some King business stuff," he says. Mal nods," Sure, King business," she says. Ben laughs, and walk away.

Ben bumped into Lonnie, and Jane," Oh sorry Lonnie, Jane, I was just heading back to the school...well actually I was looking for you guys," he says. Lonnie nods," Oh it's ok...omg Ben, you're going to ask Mal to marry you, how are you going to do that," she asked. He smiles," I was hoping if Jane could tell me," he asked.

Jane smiled," Oh this is going to be amazing," she says. He smiles, and Jane look at Ben," Um so far, I think that you should ask her at like a surprise party, oh wait, I got it, remember we had that boat for your guy's cotillion, or maybe a dance in Auradon city," she asked. He look at her," How about the dance in Auradon city, want it to make it fantastic," he says. Jane squealed," Yes, I like it too, oh we can make the color purple, and blue, it sounds fascinating isn't it," she asked. Ben nods," Yeah, well make the balloons purple, and the banners green, and then make the streamers blue, and yellow," he says. She squealed," I got to go hire a lot of party favors," she says. Ben nods, and Lonnie, and Jane left.

Inside the classroom, Mal is sitting on her chair in front of her desk, and looking around, and saw Evie walk in, and saw Mal, but she sat right by Carlos. Mal sighed," What is going on with her," she asked.

Una came in, and sat by Mal, and she smiled," Hey, I thought Evie sat right next you," she asked. Mal sighed," No, she doesn't want to sit by me for no reason," she says. Una stare at Evie, and she sighed.

Flora came in, and start the class," Now shush everyone, class has started," she says. Mal whispered at Una," I guess since Harold died, you never sit by anyone," Mal whispered. She shakes her head," I don't want to ask Gothina to sit with me, she would never will because she would rather sit with Frederick, her boyfriend," she whispered. Mal nods," Good point.

Class ended, and Mal is still sitting on her chair, and Una smiled, and then waved. She grab her phone, and saw the quote," Oh my god, no wonder why Evie is holding a huge secret, Ben is going to ask Mal to marry him," she whispered.

She walk out of the classroom, and Gothina, and Frederick ran to her," Una, did you hear, Ben is going to ask Mal to marry him," Frederick says. Una nods," Yeah, it's all over the internet, no wonder it's going on the board of social media," she says. Gothina nods," Yeah, everyone in Auradon read it, and they are totally excited," she says. Frederick look in the classroom," Be careful, if Mal hears us, Ben will get mad at us," he says. Gothina nods," Come on, let's head to our dorm room," she says.

Back at the classroom, Mal sighed, and Ben came to her, and hold her in his arms," How's my beautiful Mal doing," Ben asked. Mal gasped," Hello Ben, done with business," she asked. Ben nods," Yeah for now, later on I got to go see how the dance is doing, I was just asking, do you want to go to the dance with me," he asked. Mal smiled," I didn't know there is a dance, yeah sure I will go," she says. Ben winks, and smiles," See you then," he says.

He walk out of the classroom, and smiled," Time to get ready," he says.

Jane, and Lonnie walk with Evie," Evie, I notice you don't sit with Mal in class anymore," Lonnie asked. Evie nods," Yeah, I guess not, I feel bad about it," she says. Jane put the invitations in people's locker," So did anyone ask you to the dance," she asked. Evie sighed," No, Doug has been busy, so I might just go myself," she says. Lonnie gave a pout face," Aw, you could go with me, and Jay, Jay asked me during class today," she says. Evie smiles," Oh it's fine," she says. Jane smiles," Carlos is going to ask me actually, soon," she says. Evie smiles," Hmm, that's cool," she says. Lonnie smiled," Speaking of which, Doug is coming towards you," she says.

Doug came to Evie," Hey, did you hear about the dance later on," Doug asked. Evie nods," Yeah, I heard about it," she says. Doug look at Evie," I just want to ask, do you want to go to the dance with me," he asked. Evie hugs him," Yeah I would love to," she says. Doug smiles, and walk with Evie," I can't wait for Ben to propose to Mal," he says. Evie nods," Yeah, I am happy for her," she says.

At Auradon city, Ben came to the party committee," Hey, have you seen Jane," Ben asked. The party committee girl look at him," She is at Auradon Prep giving invitations to everyone," she says. He nods," Ok, wow, the place looks good," he says. She nods," Yeah, I heard the whole news is going to be at the dance later on because they read your social media," she says. Ben sighed," Great, um I will be right back," he says. He grab his phone, and call his parents.

Belle came into the phone," Hello Ben, what's up," she asked through the phone. Ben nods," Yeah, I need the news reporter to stay away from Mal because then it would riled it up," he says. Belle spoke," Yes Ben, I will hire someone," she says. Ben smiles," Thanks," he says. He hanged up on the phone, and left the dance hall.

The afternoon of the dance, Mal was dressed in her purple dress from her cotillion, and she saw Ben with the limousine," Coming Mal, this going to be fun," he says. Mal nods," Yeah, I have no idea what this dance is going to be about," she says. Ben smiles," Oh you will see," he says.

They got to the dance hall, and saw everyone dancing. Mal saw Evie, Jay, and Carlos dancing with Jane, Doug, and Lonnie. Mal look down, and cling onto Ben. He look at her," Hey, you alright," he asked. Mal nods," Yeah," she says. He smiles," Why don't you dance with me," he says. She nods," Yeah, that sounds like fun," she says.

Una came to us," Mind if I join, Gothina, and Frederick sounds like they are having fun together," she says. Mal smiles," Don't get jealous Una, you will find a date somehow," she says. Ben nods," Yeah, it will come to you," he says.

Suddenly, a boy came up to Una," Mind if you care to dance with me," he asked. Una smiles, and Mal squealed," Go for it," she says. Una smiles, and went with the boy. Ben laughs," Looks like that Una is going to find herself a date," he says. Mal nods.

Ben gasped," Oh wait here, I got something special for you," he says. Mal nods, and Ben left her.

Mal went to the fruit punch table, and she got a cup, and look at the windows," These are amazing," she says.

Ben went on stage, and quiet everyone down," Excuse me everyone, excuse me, can I get your attention please," he says. Everyone quiet it down, and Ben look around, and saw Mal standing not looking at him.

Evie came to Mal," Hey Mal, you should hear this," she asked. Mal sighed," Oh now you want to talk to me, what happen today," she asked. Evie sighed," Sorry, Mal but there is a secret I didn't want to tell you," she says. Mal groaned," You always tell me," she says.

Ben continue," I want to thank you all for coming to the dance today, and I hope that everyone will like it. The reason why I decided to dance, is for my Mal," he says. Mal turn around, and look at Ben. She smiles, and Ben look at her," Mal, will you please come up to the stage please," he asked. She nods, and walk to the stage, and came to Ben.

Ben turn to Mal," Mal, the reason why I ask you here, you're the love of my life, you're the most beautiful girl I met since you came here, and I want to cherish it forever. I know I have been busy throughout the time, and I thought of something the rest of my life. Mal Maleficent Bertha, all I want you to do is ask you this simple question, Mal, would you marry me," he asked. He bend down, and show the ring.

She gasped," Oh Ben, I didn't know about this, and my answer is yes," she says. Everyone cheered, and screamed. Evie started crying, and Jane, and Lonnie squealed. Una smiled, and kiss the boy, and Gothina, and Frederick clapped.

Ben put the ring on Mal, and kiss Mal on the lips.

The next day, the parade was holding all over Auradon, and Ben sat right next to Mal, and waved to everyone. Everyone throwed rose petals at Mal, and Ben, and she look at Ben," Oh this is the most wonderful think in the world," she says. Ben nods," Yes my queen," he says.

The carriage stop in front of the heroes hall, and Ben, and Mal went inside, and they stop in front of the door. The doors open, and the coronation/wedding for Mal, and Ben started.

Mal, and Ben walk through the aisle, and everyone squealed. All the heroes of Auradon came to see the wedding, and Audrey's parents, and Queen Leah came, and Audrey came to see. Audrey came to Mal," I wish I was there at Auradon, but things got a little out of hand in my home town," she says. Mal smiles," It's ok," she says. Queen Leah hug Mal," I am sorry for what I did when I met you," she says. Mal smiles," It's alright, your majesty," she says. Queen Leah smiles," No, your majesty, my queen," she says. Mal smiles, and Ben smile, and guide Mal in front of the gospel, Fairy Godmother, Belle, and Beast.

Everyone quiet down, and the gospel started talking," Throughout the years, Ben has been King of Auradon, but without a Queen, laws back in the day that the King is not allowed to be King without a Queen, but now as we all stand here, Mal, and Ben stand together. Now with the marriage, Mal, do you take Ben, to be your lawfully, wedded husband, for love, sick, and death till death till you part," he asked. Mal smiles, and look at Ben," I do," she says. The gospel continue," And will you Ben, take Mal, to be your lawfully, wedded wife, for love, sick, and death till you part," he asked. Ben smiles," I do," he says. The gospel continue," you may kiss the bride," he says.

Ben kiss Mal, and everyone squealed, and cheered. Fairy Godmother shushed everyone back again, and she look at Ben," Please your majesty, would you be aside," she says. Ben nods, and stand next to Belle, and Ben, and Belle stroke Ben's hair. Fairy Godmother look at Mal, and smiled," Oh how beautiful you are, Mal, would you take the coronation objects, put the staff on your right, and the golden ball on your left hand," she asked. Mal nods, and pick it up, and bowed. Fairy Godmother got out her wand, and use it on Mal's shoulder," Now Mal, as I hold this crown, I pronounce you Queen of Auradon," she says. The gospel put the crown on Mal's head, and she stands.

Everyone bowed," All hail King Ben, and Queen Mal," they chant. Mal turn around, and Ben look at Mal, and walk through the aisle.

They got out of the church, and ran out to the carriage, and sit. Mal turn around, and wave to Evie, and then Mal throw the bequeath behind her, and Evie catched it," Congrats Mal," she called. Ben, and Mal waved.

 **And they live happily ever after...**


End file.
